United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command, known as the UNSC for short, is humanity's primary defensive force, heavily based on the main protagonistic faction of the same name in the Halo franchise. Unlike Halo however, many of those within the UNSC are portrayed as being incompetent and serve only as a supporting role in the series. Role in Plot Security for Charon Industries elite team.]] During The Great War, the organization authorized Project Freelancer in hopes of creating a feasible solution to the war, but this unfortunately ended in failure. After Charon Industries hired UNSC soldiers to act as the company's private security force, the Director of Project Freelancer convinced his Freelancer agents that the UNSC soldiers working for Charon Industries were a Resistance group that splintered from the UNSC. The Director used this deception to get the Freelancers to commit heists against Charon Industries in order to accomplish his goals. These heists often puts the UNSC soldiers working as Charon Industries' security in conflict with the Freelancer agents. Issues with Project Freelancer Though the project was not entirely dissolved, Freelancer continued to operate until its more illegal actions were publicly exposed. The organization then took what remained of Project Freelancer and shut it down. At some point in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility, the Chairman instructed Washington and the Meta to obtain the Epsilon A.I. for them in exchange for their freedom. However, the Meta betrayed Wash and was later killed by the Reds and Blues, while Washington avoided life imprisonment with the teams' aid before a group of UNSC soldiers arrived to the area. Dealing with the Reds and Blues Afterwards, during Season 10, Carolina has the Reds and Blues help her break into the UNSC Archives to rescue Epsilon from his memory unit, in order to use the A.I. to locate and kill the Director. This made the organization label the Reds and Blues as wanted criminals. In Reckless, members of the UNSC Police piloting Hornets attempt to arrest the Reds and Blues, but they instead have their vehicles hijacked by the simulation troopers. However, the UNSC later pardoned the Reds and Blues for their aid in bringing Project Freelancer to justice, which they were honored for before the UNSC attempted to take the soldiers home. Unfortunately, by Season 11, the UNSC ship that was supposed to transport the Reds and Blues home crashed, with the Reds and Blues being the only survivors. Sometime later, the UNSC receives a message from Epsilon, describing the situation on Chorus and how the planet is in desperate need of their support, in addition to describing the actions of their Oversight Subcommittee Chairman, Malcolm Hargrove. In Season 15, the UNSC blockades the independent Chorus, as the world refuses to join the UNSC. The terrorist actions of the Blues and Reds posing as the Reds and Blues causes the UNSC to threaten Chorus with invasion. It is revealed that Mark Temple considers the UNSC ultimately responsible for the actions of Project Freelancer, given that they authorized the creation of Project Freelancer and transferred the Red and Blue soldiers. Several UNSC pilots tracked the Blues and Reds to Desert Gulch where they were killed by the combined efforts of the Reds, Blues, Blues, and Reds. Temple aimed to destroy the UNSC Headquarters using Loco's Machine, which would have bored straight through the planet and allowed them to attack from beneath. This attempt was stopped when V.I.C. sacrificed himself to destroy the machine. Upon discovering the Reds and Blues' innocence, the UNSC lifted the blockade on Chorus. Known Members Most Known 12 19 00014.png|Malcom Hargrove (Active, formerly) Lindsey Hicks as Allison.png|Allison (KIA) Sarge kills Surge.png|Sarge (Active, formerly) 12 04 00016.png|Felix (KIA, formerly) 12 06 00005.png|Locus (Active, formerly) Washington_about_to_get_hit_-_S11E18.png|Agent Washington (Active, formerly) CarolinaParadox.png|Agent Carolina (Active; formerly) Other Members UNSC Prison Guard.png|Prison Guard (Active) UNSC pilot in Hornet.png|UNSC Police (Active) Smosh RvB Season 11.png|Jerry (Active) and Dennis (Active) RvB Spaceship Operator.PNG|Spaceship Operator (KIA) 13_01_00008.png|Captain Mayers (KIA) 13 01 00003.png|Stassney (KIA) Blanton2.png|Blanton (KIA) Kilgore2.png|Kilgore (KIA) Locus sees an illusion S13.png|Various unnamed soldiers (KIA) Vargas.png|Vargas (KIA) Casio 06 S15.png|Casio 06 (KIA) McCready.png|McCready (KIA) Trivia *It's mentioned that the UNSC had authorized several other top-secret projects during the Great War, but they have yet to be shown. This could also be a reference to the SPARTAN-II Program in the Halo series. *The UNSC is responsible for the creation of the Federal Army of Chorus, New Republic, and Project Freelancer. During the Great War, the UNSC created Project Freelancer to originally be a splinter group, while also deserting the planet Chorus, which led to the formation of the Federal Army and New Republic to fight for control of the planet. *After Project Freelancer was shut down, all remaining equipment of the faction and the simulation troopers were given to the UNSC and the Chairman. However, it's revealed that groups of individuals have stolen some of this equipment and it became accessible throughout the galaxy. *The link between the UNSC featured in the Halo video game series and the one featured in the Red vs. Blue universe is dubious at best. In the first few episodes of the series, it was established that Spartan-117 Master Chief was a part of the story, and had defeated the Covenant Armada (the story of Halo: Combat Evolved). As the series progressed however, the story moved further away from Halo's own, using generalities such as "the army" and "the aliens" rather than the UNSC and the Covenant. Starting with Reconstruction however, the story has re-integrated many of Halo's story elements into the ongoing story, although loosely. *According to Reconstruction, it appears that Grif doesn't know what the UNSC is, but ironically, he knows who Master Chief is, a signature member of the UNSC, and who they're fighting, as stated in Why Are We Here? *According to Chairman's news feed in Along Came a Spider, there was an incident in which a bomb was found outside UNSC Headquarters in Sydney, Australia. External links *United Nations Space Command Category:Teams Category:UNSC